Sofia, Bulgaria
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Декриминализация на марихуаната - най-голямата фен страница за декриминализация на марихуаната в България. *legalize it. *Promena Open Group *Growshop Sofia Bulgaria. Local links Return to top. *Bulgaria. Cannabis-related links. *promena.org - За легализация на марихуаната в България » движение Промена (Legalization of marijuana in Bulgaria). *Medical Marijuana Bulgaria *Growshop Gradinar Online Shop, Bulgaria. See contact page. *Growshopvarna.com - see contact page. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Sofia. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Sofia. *Wikitravel: Sofia. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2010 Return to top. No GMM march was held. See this page of a promena.org forum thread. Here is a Google translation of one of the messages: :Posted: Tue Apr 20 , 2010 12:44 pm :Apparently this year will pass without procession , unfortunately. It remains 10 days, is not to be done when the organization, even now to start .. 2007 Return to top. GMM: *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0tN-DstVn0 2006 [[#Top|Return to top '''GMM:' *Photos, report: Шествие “Марш за трева 2006″. *Report (from old GMM site): About the 2006 event, we were weaker this year then previous. About 500 young people came out to the center of Sofia. We had no permission for the event. New mayor of Sofia, former police chief, Boiko Borisov prohibited our procession through Sofia's central streets and permitted us only to stay in a park. Promena Movement did not submit to this order, because we aim to shown Bulgarian society that marijuana users are not dangerous, that they are normal, and they are not criminals. We refused to hide in parks and gardens. We decided to make our event every week until we get the permission from our mayor. So, on 7th May, 4:20 p.m. we started our MMM 06. When we reached the first crossroad we stopped, sat down the road, and blocked the traffic for fifteen minutes. After that we turned back to the starting point and made a party with speeches and music. During the whole we had no problems with the police. Next week on 13th May we did the same, but without music (due to financial reasons). For 20th May, Mr Borisov prohibited even the meeting and we started sueing the municipality. One of the reasons why this year we are weaker then previous is that recently the founder of Promena Movement, Georgi Vasilev went to jail for six years, for possession of 183 gr. of marijuana. This fact did reflect unfavorably to our organization. So we looking for any help to make our President reprieve him. Regards, Kalin 2005 Return to top. GMM. May 14: *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eevm2ET1cWg *Media: Bulgarians March for Marijuana Freedom. May 14, 2005 article at Novinite.com - Sofia News Agency. *Report (in Bulgarian): За легализация на марихуаната в България » Шествие “Марш ЗА ТРЕВА” 14.05.2005, София. *Report (from old international GMM site): :Report from Sofia :The Global Marijuana March in Sofia, organised on May 14 by the Promena Movement for Marijuana Legalisation amassed some 1,500 people, who openly stated they shall not be treated like criminals. :The rally set off at 16:30 a.m. from the Boris gardens under the sound of drums, tin-whistles and pipes, chanting "Freedom!", "We are not criminals!", "Legalisation!", "Ganja!", etc. and toured the city center. Participants at the head of the march carried two posters, with the words "Freedom" and "Re-legalization" painted on hemp cloth. (Marijuana was not banned until some 50 years ago, hence the call for re-legalisation.) All were very enthusiastic, and so were some of the by-standers in the outdoor cafes along the Sofia streets. :One of the most amusing episodes occurred on the Patriarch Euthimius boulevard. Part of the protesters noticed their favourite plant growing freely in one of the street flower pots and gave it a powerful salute. The rally stopped for a moment, only to watch how one of the cops supervising the rally, eradicated the plant and trashed it in the nearest bin. :A boy and a girl, smoking a joint, were immediately circled by the cops, who were very disappointed to find out that the teenagers were smoking peppermint! Yet one participant was later detained for "possessing narcotic highly hazardous narcotic substance", as the Bulgarian legislation refers to cannabis. :Back in the Boris gardens the rally proceeded with a reggae party. 2004 Return to top. April 4. Marijuana March: *Photos: http://promena.org/old_site/_gligi/040404/ShestviePhotos.htm *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiuBEZO7pps *Report (in Bulgarian): За легализация на марихуаната в България » Шествие “Не сме престъпници” – 04.04.2004, София (Legalization of marijuana in Bulgaria » Rally "We are not criminals" - 04.04.2004 , Sofia). More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Sofia, Bulgaria Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March